


Weihnachtsgeschichten

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.EngelsaugenKennst du Engelsaugen? Eine Art Mürbteigkekse gefüllt mit Marmelade in der Mitte ... Mjammi.Aber diese hatte ich in meinen Arsch stecken. Nein, nicht die Kekse!2.Weihnachtskram"Eva!" "Oh, du bist zu Hause." Mit einer unschuldigen Mine begrüßte Eva ihren Mann,aber sie kannte seinen Tonfall und wusste, wie viel es geschlagen hatte.





	1. Engelsaugen

__

 

_Gabriel_

Kennt ihr Engelsaugen? Eine Art Mürbteigkekse, in der Mitte mit Marmelade gefüllt … Mjammi.

Aber die hatte ich jetzt in meinem Arsch stecken … nein, nicht die Kekse. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit nahm sich Eva die Arbeit mit nach Hause. 

Weihnachtszeit war immer die stressigste Zeit für sie und sie arbeitete fast rund um die Uhr.

Auch am Sonntag. Ich hatte frei und war besonders liebesbedürftig.

„Du kannst mir helfen wenn du willst, oder ansonsten lass mich alleine“, sagte sie distanziert und wand sich aus meiner Umarmung. Helfen ist auch so eine Sache, denn im Grunde wollte sie doch ohnehin alles wieder selber machen.

„Aufmerksamkeit!“, rief ich immer wieder hartnäckig und setzte mich auf die Couch.

Jedenfalls zu den Engelsaugen … Man formt die Teigstückchen zu Kugeln, drückt mit dem Kochlöffelstiel Vertiefungen hinein (nicht durchstechen) und diese werden dann mit getrockneten Erbsen gefüllt, damit auch beim Backen die Vertiefungen behalten. Ratet mal, was sie mit den Erbsen gemacht hat …

Manchmal frage ich mich wo sie alle ihre Ideen hernimmt …

Sie hatte sie in ein Kondom gefüllt. Dieses Kondom wiederum in ein Kondom gestülpt und mich damit ausgestopft wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Am Sonntag durfte ich den ganzen Nachmittag damit herumlaufen … war das ein geiles Gefühl.

 

Am Abend hatte sie dann endlich Zeit für mich.

Eva rief mich ins Schlafzimmer und schnell wie der Blitz war ich bei ihr.

Das Licht war gedimmt und einige Kerzen gaben ein warmes, flackerndes Licht auf ein wunderschönes Motiv.

Zuerst musste ich mich kurz sammeln um nicht an meinem eigenen Speichelfluss zu ersticken als ich sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Der heiß begehrte Frauenkörper in blau-schwarzen Dessous mit halterlosen schwarzen Strümpfen. Wunderschön und perfekt … und das machte sie alles nur für mich.

Ihr rotbraunes Haar fiel in wilder Mähne über ihre Schultern und das Gesamtbild machte mich sprachlos, was mir ja nicht oft passierte.

Worte können nicht ausdrücken was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte. Ein Traum der Lust und garantiert jede Sünde wert.

„Nun, wie gefalle ich Dir?“, flüsterte Eva schon fast ein wenig rauchig.

Sie umarmte mich und gab mir dabei einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie hatte so warme, volle und weiche Lippen.

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort, musste mir das richtige Wort überlegen.

Natürlich war ich ein willenloses Bündel, das seiner Erregung vollkommen verfallen war, aber ich konnte sehr wohl noch denken.

„Himmlisch!“

Das war alles, nur ein Wort, ein kleines Kompliment. Ein Vergleich mit himmlischer Schönheit, mein Engel, wenn man es so wollte.

„Und garantiert jede Sünde wert!“

Ich liebte sie mit allem was ich hatte und sie war meine größte Schwäche. Ich war eben kein knabenhafter Hitzkopf mehr, ich war verständnisvoll und zärtlich, und wenn sie es zuließ, einfach ihre große Liebe.


	2. Weihnachtszeug

Auch Eva hatte nicht immer einen Freifahrtsschein und so musste sie auch ab und zu gezüchtigt werden …

_‚Kommt es mir heute dunkler vor als sonst?‘_

Gabriel runzelte die Stirn als er im Halbdunkeln vor der Haustüre stolperte.

Der Übeltäter war ein überdimensionierter Stern mit Anhängseln aus kleinen Stoffsternen, Tannenbäumchen und Schleifen in Dunkelrot, der die Außenleuchte teilweise verdeckte.

Und gestolpert war er über eine Zusammenstellung von Holztannen verschiedener Größen mit Kugeln und Zapfen dazwischen.

Genervt stöhnte er und schloss die Haustüre auf.

_‚Na warte, das hat ein Nachspiel‘_

 

Wie alle Jahre wieder war es auch jetzt wieder an der Zeit. Es war zwar erst das erstes gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest in ihrem eigenen Haus, aber Gabriel dachte an das Jahr zuvor, wo auch sein Trailer nicht davor verschont wurde, dem einen oder anderen Weihnachtskrimskrams zu Opfer zu fallen. Frauen und dekorieren. Ein Wahn, den man keiner austreiben konnte.

Und nun hatten die beiden auch mehr Platz und Gabriel dachte mit leichtem Schrecken daran, was ihn noch alles erwarten würde.

Es gab zwar letztes Jahr ein paar auf den Hintern aber das war anscheinend schon wieder längst vergessen.

Und im Vorhaus traf ihn dann die ganze Wucht der Weihnachtattacke.

An mehreren Stellen entdeckte er Grüppchen von Eulen, Pinguinen und Nikoläusen … jeweils mit Schleifchen, Nüssen, Tannenzapfen, Sternen, Moos und sonstigem Kram.

Er mochte Weihnachten, keine Frage, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben und das was er sah machte ihm Angst.

Und dass alles  umgeräumt war, war das, was ihn am meisten störte.

Ein klein wenig musste er schmunzeln, denn was seine Frau machte, das auch richtig.

Aber das Schmunzeln verging ihm schnell wieder als er sich auf die kleine Bank im Flur fallen ließ, um gleich darauf mit einem erstickenden Aufschrei wieder aufzuspringen. Ein aus Holz gesägter Tannenbaum, diverse Sterne mit genauso scharfen Spitzen und jede Menge glitzerndes Zeug in Gold und Silber hingen an seiner Hose.

„Eva!“

Er schrie so laut, dass beinahe die Glasengel am Fenster zitterten.

„Ach, du bist zu Hause …“

Mit unschuldiger Mine begrüßte Eva ihren Mann, aber sie kannte seinen Tonfall und wusste genau worum es ging. Gut, vielleicht hatte sie es ein klein wenig übertrieben.

„Was zum Teufel so das alles?“ Genervt seufzend zupfte er die Reste der bunten Wolle von seiner Hose.

„Ach komm schon, es ist doch bald Weihnachten, ich habe es uns in unserem Haus gemütlich gemacht.“

Eva wollte ihren Mann umarmen, aber er drehte sich weg.

„Ich will mir mein Zuhause nicht mit tausend Rentieren und Elchen teilen!“

„Elche sind out, heuer sind Eulen im Trend.“ Sie biss sich bei ihrer frechen Antwort auf die Lippe, als sie seinen bösen Blick sah.

„Und deshalb hast du das ganze Zeug gekauft?“

Eva wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten doch er winkte ab.

Wenn er das hier ausdiskutieren musste, würde es das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen.

Gabriel war keine Spassbremse, im Gegenteil, aber was zuviel war, war zuviel und eine Idee keimte auf.

So entschloss er sich, die Lektion nachhaltiger zu gestalten, damit sie seine Frau auch verstand, denn wenn er immer nur wegsehen würde, würde sich auch nichts ändern.

„In einer halben Stunde. Spielzimmer. Nackt.“

 

Eva ging beschämt in die Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu.

Sie wusste, dass sie es übertrieben hatte und machte sich Gedanken darüber, was ihr Mann geplant hatte.

Währenddessen machte Gabe einen Rundgang durch das Haus und auch einmal außen herum.

Bei dem ganzen Zeug schüttelte er nur den Kopf aber bis zur vereinbarten Zeit hatte er alles fertig und wartete.

Eva stellte sich auf den Platz, den er ihr zugewiesen hatte und präsentierte sich mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen.

Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, als sie die Weihnachsdekoration am Tisch liegen sah.

Gabriel folgte ihrem Blick und schmunzelte.

„Weißt du, warum wir hier sind?“

Sie nickte, was er mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern beantwortete.

„Ja, Gabriel, das weiß ich“, murmelte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir bereits letztes Jahr klargemacht, dass ich nicht unter einem Berg von Weihnachtsdekoration begraben werden möchte!“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

Kurz verdrehte sie die Augen worauf sie seine Hand erneut zu spüren bekam.

„Du sagtest vorhin. Unser Haus. Ich möchte genau daran erinnern. Dies ist unser Haus.

Nicht dein Haus. Ich bin nicht nur zu Gast hier, auch wenn du mehr Zeit hier verbringst.

Deshalb erwarte ich Rücksichtnahme auf meine Bedürfnisse“, fuhr er unmissverständlich fort und demütig schloss sie kurz die Augen.

„Ja Gabe.“

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Ein Recht auf ein Haus indem er keine Angst haben musste bei jedem Schritt über irgendetwas zu stolpern.

„Dazu gehört, dass ich nicht im Dunkeln zur Haustür laufen muss. Dass ich nicht auf Treppenstufen über Elche stolpere. Dass ich mich hinsetzen kann, wann und wo ich will, ohne dass sich etwas in meinen Hintern bohrt. Und bei der ganzen Unordnung finde ich nichts mehr!“

_‚Wer Ordnung hält, ist nur zu faul zum Suchen‘_

Diese Worte verkniff sie sich aber, denn das hätte böse enden könne.

Er sah sie direkt an und sah, dass sie einsah, dass sie es übertrieben hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Gabe.“

„Damit du einsiehst, dass es von allem zu viel war, habe ich einige deiner Dekomaterialien hergebracht. Wir werden sehen, ob du sie hinterher noch genauso gerne verwenden wirst.“

Mit einem Schmunzeln nahm er das silberne Geschenksband und band ihre Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen.

Dann nahm er die Kerzen zur Hand. Wohl wissentlich dass es normale Kerzen waren tröpfelte er aus hoher Entfernung einige dunkelrote und weiße Tropfen auf ihre Haut.

Trotzdem wand sie sich unter den kurzen Schmerzen.

Der hölzerne Tannenbaum auf dem Gabriel schon gesessen hatte, lag zwar nicht so gut in der Hand wie das Holzpaddle, hinterließ aber einige schöne Abdrücke auf dem Hintern seiner Frau und prägten sich hoffentlich genauso gut in ihr Gedächtnis ein.

 

Er bezweifelte, dass sich die Lektion richtig eingebrannt hatte, es fiel ihm schwer ihr gegenüber konsequent zu sein, aber er freute sich innerlich schon darauf es im nächsten Jahr erneut zu versuchen.

Am Ende verlor er nämlich das Ziel aus den Augen und beide gaben sich ganz dem Vergnügen hin.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die beiden liebten es in verschiedene Rollen zu schlüpfen und sich immer wieder neu zu entdecken

 


End file.
